


Confusing

by virghoe



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cheating???, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, awkward poly feels, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virghoe/pseuds/virghoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When feelings for Barry begin to weigh on yours and Dan's relationship, maybe the answer is a little too obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wore myself down. I'm finally writing this because i love to sin good fucking god save me from hell. I assume this has more chapters, i just have no idea what im gonna write, just kinda dicking around i guess

Clearing thoughts of Barry had to be your number one priority right now. You tried doing this by pulling Dan into another kiss as he hovered above you, he too seemed preoccupied. You two had been having problems, obviously. You were dealing with a slight crush on his roommate and he seemed distracted, which is probably what led you to stray in the first place. If stray was even the word for it, you still loved Dan. Not one part of you couldn’t, you loved his smile and the way he’d kiss the crook of your neck before leaving the bed, you loved the music that lay in his heart, and how it made appearances overtly, when he sang, and discreetly, when he laughed.

  
No matter how infatuated you could be with Dan, you found yourself with thoughts drifting to Barry. You adored how shy he could be, a stark difference from Dan’s brazen attitude. And you loved the sleepy look that fell over his eyes the mornings you would meet after staying the night with Dan. You both had fallen into the habit of waking up before the sun, and when you crossed paths one too many times, decided to make a ritual of it. Scruffy hair and an untrimmed beard, you often had to look away from how he blinked away the stars that rested in his irises. While most of you cursed every part of this attraction, you’d always feel the tinge of excitement over a new romantic endeavor tickle your heart, all before you hushed yourself.   
But that had no place right now, but obviously your mind thought otherwise. Flashes of Barry’s pressed smile ready to take a sip of coffee appeared whenever you closed your eyes from Dan, who was kissing down your frame, readying himself to enter you. You must have looked too pained by the frustration and too surprised by his first thrust,

  
“Do you want me to stop?” Dan asked, a worried breathlessness in his voice.

  
“No, no. Keep going” You pressed your eyes close to calm and clear yourself. Only working momentarily, soon, you just allowed yourself to think of Barry, and you hated how much this relaxed you. You lifted your leg to press against the couch, and wrapped your arms around Dan, so you could push his back down with his thrusts. You began to roll in response to his movements, and were quickly getting to your peak, thoughts of Barry only speeding things. Dan let instinct take over, and what were supposed to be careful and gentle pulses became fidgety desperate slams, whatever the intent, it was working. The soft sound that filled the room was enough to muffle anything besides you two right then, which is why you didn’t hear the door begin to open.

  
“Hey, I’m ho- Shit” he stood a moment as you and Dan looked back at him, completely braided to one another. Barry was still until he remembered how to conduct himself, quickly sealing himself back to the hallway. Dan was quick to remove himself from you and you scurried to find your clothes, so you could find a way to make this confrontation the most comfortable you could. It wouldn’t be anything of the sort. When you and Dan were as ready as you could be, and it was noticeable how long you both had tried to put this off, Dan took a breath and let Barry back in.

  
“Hey” he drug this out, one because he didn’t know what tone he wanted this to be in, and two, being fully aware of that, and hoping Barry would laugh at the delivery. Barry remained frozen by discomfort.

  
“I’m sorry, I can just- I don’t know, go to my room. Just please don’t do _that_ , in the living room anymore” He was darting any eye contact that tried to come his way, and when finally finishing his thought, road bumps in the form of stutters and coughs all passed, he was quick to push himself past you both, and directly to his room.

  
“Yikes” Dan sighed, looking back to you, a defeated yet comfortable smile gracing his face. This was one of the many factors in why you couldn’t just “choose” between the two. And you’d hoped that it would find a way to work, your attraction to Barry would fade, which was proving itself unlikely, or you could find a way to make it work, the three of you. You had done your secret google searches about the subject, just to make sure you weren’t crazy, and you weren’t some unhealthy love maniac, and it was definitely something you could see yourself doing, Dan and Barry? You had your doubts. You and Dan had just recently figured out what you were, and that was pulling teeth in its own right, so imagine throwing in someone new. And while you’ve known Barry for awhile, you were never able to discuss anything about romanticism, especially this peculiar of a variety. So you kept the desire secret, a more toxic decision than you were willing to admit.

  
The thought often mozied itself through your head when you layed next to Dan, his lanky limbs draped around you, ones that you cherished the feel of. When looking at the ceiling tired you, you closed your eyes, only to be greeted with images of the three of your skins brushing against each other, the nuzzling of three separate pairs of feet, a shared giggle of three different pitches. This thought, as it had been trained for you to think, crossed you as dirty initially, but you easily found yourself enamored with this, as it was so easily obtainable physically. Emotionally was a different story. These thoughts treaded dream territory, until you were fully submerged, that is until your natural alarm woke you for a morning with Barry. You wondered if he would show, considering last night.

  
You were happy to see him, in his usual disheveled look, sat at the table, he shot you a shyer than normal smile. When walking past him to grab your mug, you ran your hand playfully through his hair.

  
“Morning” You hummed, a yawn daring to cut you off.

  
“Morning” he almost sung back. When finished making your coffee, you took a larger than normal gulp, one so you could warm yourself.

  
“Sorry about last night” you finally apologized, when dead air seemed to be yelling at you.

  
“It’s ok, just, the living room is off limits now” he played, you snickered into your next sip. It was then that you and Barry went on one of your famous rounds of banter. It sprouting in the strange dream he had last night, and a story you had that was vaguely similar, to an overall analysis of social norms in general, all of course lit with laughs. You were quick to finish your coffee this morning, so you went to brew another cup. You hadn’t realized Barry had followed behind you. When you came down from reaching for a new K-cup, you turned to be a little too close to Barry. A soft laugh passed between the two of you. His eyes looked to your lips for a sweet second, only to be back to your eyes, a swallow following, dry you presumed.

  
“Hey Barry” your voice dusted itself. You were playing with fire. And you felt the heat has he almost seemed to inch closer to you.

  
“Yeah?” his voice had also become raw.

  
“Last night…” Why were you saying this? You’d ask yourself this over and over as each syllable pulled itself from your scratchy throat.

  
“When me and Dan were…” His eye contact had not broken, and it almost seemed to plead for you to continue.

  
“I was thinking of you” You were on fire. And you seemed to feel it between yours and Barry’s lips, which were becoming closer by the half second, all until he took the leap of kissing you. As soft as it was, you were burning him. You felt a hand come up to hold your cheek, and after a second of brief bliss, you realized the pure weight of what just happened, and pushed his hand away, and ultimately, him away.

  
“I’m sorry” He was quick to sputter this out.

  
“No I- I just have to go back to bed” You said pushing past him, directly back to Dan’s bed. When you were back under covers, your eyes were glued to the ceiling, because you couldn’t look over to him, you were too incredibly ashamed and embarrassed. And it wasn’t aided by Dan’s arms sleepily finding their way around you. What had you done?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were quick make up problems to actually avoid talking about the real ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but i had to get the thoughts out of my system! I don't see this being very long, and it might end super mushy which y'all know i'm strongly opposed to most of the time. idk sorry if i get some poly stuff messed up?? I'm polyromantic but i've never actually had more than one partner so i'm just trying to feel out the awkwardness of being in a poly relationship for the first time around, and i'd imagine this is how it'd go?

“Are you alright?” Dan asked while you made your lunch a little more aggressively than you should have. Mostly driving the nerves into how you spread the mayo on your sandwich.

  
“I’m fine” you said, this barely gritting past your teeth.

  
“You don’t sound fine” he was being a little smart, but he had reason.

  
“Glad you finally picked up on _something_ ” Maybe you were being so harsh because this had been a long time coming, Dan had been absent from you for awhile now, and that mounding hurt paired with the incredible guilt you were feeling set off some switch in you, one that was putting you in a hostile mood.

  
“Woah, woah, where is this coming from?” He leaned on the counter, trying to catch your eyes. He was beginning to get a little defensive.

  
“No really, I’m fine. I’m really glad you finally decided to join me back on earth, gets kinda lonely down here while you're off mind-fucking other people” it was ironic of you to accuse him of that. But your dramatic increase in vulnerability was arming you to grab at your deepest insecurities. In all seriousness, this was highly likely to you. Dan had been reluctant to get into this relationship, with his troubles with commitment, so you could only imagine all the time he spent day dreaming was for a life minus you and plus free-will.

  
“Who am I supposed to be thinking of?” when he was mad, I mean really mad, he was easy to escalate to shouting.

  
“I don’t know, someone other than me!” You let a breath ripple your voice. This is when his eyebrows fell sympathetically, his tone remained hard, but more concerned.

  
“You can’t possibly think I want out of this”

  
“Well, I do” you were upset with yourself for making up problems, somehow rooted in how you actually felt, but it was hard to control your rapid fire mind at times like this.

  
“I don’t… I promise. Things have just been confusing lately” He admitted, this was more than you expected him to reveal, especially with his recently guarded nature.

  
“Same here” you sighed, he rose a brow at you. If you were going to make this work, you had to be upfront with him.

  
“I love you. I promise, but I’ve been feeling things for someone else” it didn’t really hit you how much this could mess things up until you felt a sharp pang in your stomach. And it only seemed to crack through the rest of your body when you saw Dan’s eyes begin to carry sorrow at the waterline. His mouth falling slightly open, trying to find something to say.

  
“Fuck- Dan, I really know you think this means I don’t love you or something but I do- I just-”

  
“Like someone else” the way he filled in this blank had a tone of relief.

  
“(y/n), I feel the same way” Again, you weren’t expecting this.

  
“That’s what I’ve been confused about. I mean- I love you. I absolutely do, and I could go on forever about it- but-” Telling each other you loved one another was a challenge. Not that either of you didn't mean it, but rather it was so much more cliche than you wanted to sound. "I love you" had this gushy connotation, that frankly annoyed you. He was jittery in how he spoke, convinced he wasn’t getting through to you, but he was, you knew exactly how this felt.

  
“Who?” You interrupted, curiosity the forefront, following behind would be a slight fear of actually knowing who it was.

  
“Barry” he admitted. He was full of surprises today. While you had suspected that maybe Dan was somewhere on the spectrum, you never thought too heavily about it, but you guessed that was because you only ever had to worry about you and him, not like now. With all of this coming at once, you were a little overwhelmed, but when finding out who Danny had been so taken by, you let out a laugh. One that probably came off a little inappropriate to him.

  
“Do you hate me?” he asked, absolutely puzzled by your reaction.

  
“No, Dan. I like Barry too” There was no sort of hospitality for this situation, you had no idea if this was too curt for his liking, or if it was just the right tone he needed, but he had that struggle as well. It was slow when a slight smile tugged Dan’s lip upward, then the snickers caught him in a jumpy fashion, it wasn’t long before you and Dan were laughing wildly, mostly relief backing these actions. He tugged you into a hug, and rested his head on yours,

  
“So what do we do?” you were still tucked into him, you gave yourself a moment to answer.

  
“I guess we ask him what he wants to do” Dan pulled himself from you, and kissed you, slowly enough that you weren’t able to tell when his lips were fully gone from yours. This, you guessed, was for luck. For the both of you.


End file.
